


Don't Break Character - G-man/Gordon Fiction

by lechechu



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Suit Porn, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lechechu/pseuds/lechechu
Summary: *insert generic porn music here*
Relationships: G-man & Gordon, G-man/Gordon, The G-Man & Gordon Freeman, The G-Man/Gordon Freeman, gman & gordon, gman/gordon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Don't Break Character - G-man/Gordon Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know what this is. We're all thirsty for G-man, let's face it.

Pitch dark.

That was all the Freeman could see, except for the elongated stars that drifted past the unforeseen space around him. It wasn’t until the sound of footsteps echoed into his hearing, that left shivers down his back. Illuminated eyes lit up within that same darkness, focusing their aim on the bearded scientist before the man’s face was now properly shone. The non-man who had left him to die, previously - terminated his contract for another. 

_ So, why was he here? _

“ **_I’m sure this comes at a most… inconvenient time, for a heart-to-heart, Dr. Freeman._ ** ”

“I’m no longer in your radar - why should I give a shit about what you have to tell me?”

“ **_Please… I only ask for you to listen to my plea, as I am sure it would make sense in the long run. And, perhaps… this would benefit both of us._ ** ” Lightly raising his brow in fragility, the government man lightly motioned with his hands to the other, before beginning to approach the scientist with little-to-no ill intent to harm. His navy-blue suit looked freshly pressed and laundered; Oxfords shining within that dim light between them.

“... So what is it? Gonna have me do dirty work? Kill a few Combine individuals who are blocking Alyx’s path?”

“ **_... Actually, it requires more of a…_ ** **_personal_ ** **_, attribute._ ** ”

“What the  _ hell _ does that mean?”

“ **_... I want to relive our past… memories, in hopes to acquire the same feeling we felt before,_ ** ” The G-man stepped forward to the other as he spoke, now standing just a mere foot away from Gordon, facial expression hardly turned from that fragility and worrisome look, “ **_I want us to… coincide with one another._ ** ”

“ _ Excuse me? _ Are you… are you really asking me for  _ sex _ ?”

“ **_Determining by your body language, Mr. Freeman, I’d say you’re… well, taken off-guard._ ** ”

“Of course I’m taken off-guard! You of all people should know that someone like  _ you _ asking  _ me _ for  _ sex _ , is  _ hardly _ something I’m used to! Especially after the stunt you pulled!” A small blush crawled along Freeman's face, yet his body was another opponent against him. He couldn’t keep his hands from shaking, nor his body temperature from rising.

“ **_I have your denial, then._ ** ”

“... I never said that.”

“ **_Then I have your confirmation?_ ** ” The government man quirked his brow some, facial expression turning aroused and almost sinister as his tie was pulled, and his suit jacket was slowly unbuttoned with. Gordon lightly softened his expression, green eyes closing to a slit before he gazed up to the illuminated eyes of the other. 

“ _Perhaps._ _Depends on what you intend to do with it._ ” Hearing a groan slowly rumble out of the other’s throat, the Freeman then looked as the government man lightly parted his suit jacket open, glowing blue eyes trailing Gordon’s facial features. Lightly swallowing, the bearded scientist slowly lowered himself onto his knees, gloved hands tenderly caressing the other’s thighs before those same hands moved to unzip the other’s fly. 

Staring down at the other, the government man inhaled breathily as the other took his member out, presenting it through the opening. Glancing up to the pale man, Gordon simply scoffed as he was indeed aroused and managed. 

“Don’t say I don’t ever do the right things for you.” Gordon grinned amusingly before moved to take his member into his mouth, leaving the government man to furrow his brow in pleasure. Tenderly gripping the strands of Freeman’s hair, the G-man vented out as the bearded scientist moaned around him, delivering sensational vibrations to his groin.

“ **_Isn’t this more convenient, Dr. Freeman? You give me what I want, then the reciprocation falls back onto you._ ** ” The G-man then hissed lightly as the Freeman moaned around him again, causing shivers to run up his spine. Lightly cupping the back of Freeman’s head, the pale man groaned as the other swallowed him within that moist mouth, tongue lightly glazing over his slit. Bobbing his head, Gordon lightly clenched his eyes shut before relaxing once he came up for air. Lightly swallowing the strand of saliva that connected them, the bearded scientist went back for more, staring up at the government man.

The way he gazed down at him with such pleasure, left a strong, warm feeling in his nether regions, an uncomfortable pressure building within his H.E.V. suit. Gordon then moaned as the other pulled him off again, almost to stop himself from crashing over. 

“What’s wrong? Getting… impatient?”

“ **_Don’t forget, Freeman - I’m the one in control_ ** .”

“Bite me.”

  
  


“ **_That can be arranged._ ** ” The government man grinned before moving to help Gordon up from the floor, his lips moved to the bearded scientist’s neck, teeth lightly nipping at his skin. Rolling his eyes back, the bearded scientist slowly started to take off his hazard suit, shaking the metal pieces free from his form, lightly inhaling as the other’s cold hands touched at his chest.

“ _ God, you’re cold _ .”

“ **_Don’t break character, Mr. Freeman._ ** ” The G-man warned before grinning and biting him again on the neck, skin becoming reddened and partly indented from his teeth. Gordon huffed lightly before rolling his eyes back some once more, trying hard to contain the shakiness in his hands that gripped onto the other’s suit jacket.

“ _ But your hands are fucking cold… _ ”

“ **_Don’t… don’t break c-character._ ** ” The government man tried to contain his laughter, lightly huffing in amusement as Freeman kept complaining about his cold hands. Gordon eventually got fed up and pushed the other away.

“I can’t, I just can’t, G - your hands are way too fucking cold. You need a heat pack or something because goddamn.” Gordon broke out in a wheezing laugh, lightly holding himself as he felt freezing to his very bones.

“ **_Gordon, we’re supposed to be serious. You laughing gives it away._ ** ”

“You’re laughing too! Don’t pin this only on me!” Gordon wheezed some more before inhaling deeply to calm his nerves, watching the government man before him try and keep it together, but to no avail. 

“ **_Well… we might as well just be fucking right now. The serious mood is ruined._ ** ”

“Oh come on! It’s not my fault your hands are cold.”

“ **_It’s a side-effect, Gordon. In order to stay in this environment, sacrifices have to be made. Unfortunately, it’s my body heat this time._ ** ”

“So, what you’re saying is I’m gonna fuck an ice cube. Is that it?”

“ **_Quite so._ ** ” The government man lightly fixed his tie, lightly inhaling to curb his amusement - more so to prevent himself from breaking out into laughter again. However, once the ball got rolling, all hell broke loose. It took 2 full minutes for the two to stop laughing once more, to which the government man was on all fours, weak from Gordon’s joke. 

“ **_You know, if you were ever caught in a ‘casting couch’ situation, you’d be terrible._ ** ”

“I think that’s you, pal.” Gordon chuckled as he sat next to the other, not caring if he was in the nude. After all, no one could see them in all of their glory. Quietly inhaling and sitting onto his bottom, the government man soon glanced over to his supposed lover, resting his hands on top of his knees. 

“ **_Do we continue?_ ** ”

“Am I topping or are you?”

“ **_First one, then the other._ ** ”

“You’ll have enough energy for that?”

“ **_Here’s hoping._ ** ” The government man then grinned as the other scooted closer to him, gathering the Freeman’s lips into a passionate kiss, feeling his hands caress up his chest and grip onto his tie. Laying against the ground, the G-man watched as the other loomed over him, watching as Gordon began to unbutton his dress shirt, his lips trailing to his exposed chest. Inhaling lightly, the pale man lightly tilted his head back, keeping his cold hands away from sensitive areas that would cause Freeman to break character once more.

The G-man groaned in arousal as the other undid his belt, swiftly pulling down his pants to gather around his ankles. Kissing along the other’s throat and neck, Gordon lightly wetted his fingers with his tongue before stroking his own length, moving to press into the other’s opening. Grunting out, the government man watched as the bearded scientist hooked his legs over his arms, leaning close to kiss him once more.

The thrusting began and the G-man couldn’t find any sort of reality to hold onto. Pleasure filled his frame from head to toe, illuminated eyes searching through the darkness they were in for a logical grasp. Sure, he was the giver at first, but now to be on the receiving end was something he didn’t expect to be  _ this _ pleasurable. The pale man soon glanced back to the other who gave him that pleasure, hands slowly creeping to grab at Freeman’s arms for support. 

“ **_Fuck…_ ** ” He cursed with a groan of pleasure, feeling Freeman’s member prod into him over and over, and their skin to slap against one another. The government man stared into those green eyes, his own glowing to a desirable blue as Gordon tried to guide the other to ecstasy. 

“ **_Freeman…_ ** ” The G-man panted heavily as the other sped up his thrusts, feeling Gordon’s lips to press against his earlobe and jaw with tenderness - despite what was happening down lower was all but  _ not _ tender. The roughness drove the government man insane, hardly containing his grunts and groans of sheer pleasure. 

“ _ You like that? _ ”

“ **_Fuck, yes…_ ** ” The navy-blue suited man tilted his head back as he already felt the pressure building in his lower abdomen, as the blowjob from before was carrying over. Breathily moaning, the G-man hissed as Gordon had pressed into a particularly  _ good  _ spot, as it was what he wanted, hell,  _ needed _ in order to climax.

“ **_Again… like that. Do that again!_ ** ” Gordon grinned at the other’s plea, angling his hips to press into that spot once again, causing the government man to lose his mind even more. He could tell the other was starting to crumble, feeling some warmth return to his hands. Soon, the cryptic man’s breathing got hotter, shallow,  _ faster _ \- his illuminated eyes glowing the brightest blue. Gripping the other’s tie, the bearded scientist drove himself into that same spot for the other, watching the other’s eyes roll back some in pleasure.

His body then tensed up as climax crashed into him like a wall, his member coating his abdomen in sticky fluids. Smirking at the other’s completion, Gordon lightly kissed the side of G-man’s exhaustive face before moving to kiss his lips. Panting hard, the government man tried to make sense of the environment they were in, seemingly knocked out of his senses from the hard climax. Once he finally settled his eyes on the Freeman above him, a soft noise came from the bureaucrat’s mouth - a noise that Gordon had  _ never _ heard out of him.

A mewl.

“I guess you really enjoyed that then, G-man.”

“ **_T-These… actions are p-primitive, yet damn are they g-good…_ ** ” The cryptic man laid there exhaustively, giving his eyes a moment’s rest by closing them. Soon, he reopened them to gaze at the man above him, as from the realization.

“ **_You did not climax._ ** ”

“Oh, believe me, it was worth seeing yours instead of mine.” Gordon chuckled and lightly pulled out of the other, moving to sit next to him and wipe the sweat that gathered on his brow. Wearily sitting up onto his forearms, the government man glanced over to his lover before looking down at the mess on his abdomen.

“ **_I did not realize it was this… messy_ ** .”

“If it’s that fucking good, then it’s sure as hell going to get messy.” Gordon grinned before blinking as the other pulled him into a passionate kiss before pulling away and locking eyes with the other. The Freeman softened his expression, a smile that could charm the world crept across his face as he stared to the government man.

_ My turn. _


End file.
